Patent Document 1 has disclosed a vehicle in which an engine provides torque for a generator to generate an electric power and the generated electric power is supplied to the outside of the vehicle. When the remaining amount of the fuel for driving the engine is less than a threshold value, the feeding to the outside of the vehicle is inhibited. Once the feeding to the outside of the vehicle is inhibited, an indicator light is turned off to allow a vehicle occupant to recognize that the feeding to the outside of the vehicle cannot be performed.